Skylanders: Heroes
Skylanders: Heroes is a fanfiction series that was created by BCtheBoss and is based on the popular video game franchise Skylanders. The series will also be co-developed and co-written by BHCreations under BC's leadership. The first book is currently in-progress and will serve as the beginning of a shared fictional universe. Summary The story revolves around a group of teenage friends who all enjoy clowning around, having fun, messing with teachers, and playing Skylanders. One day, after a crazy argument, the friends cause the game to malfunction and they are all sucked into Skylands. There, they make new friends (some are new, while others are characters they already know) and uncover secret powers in the form of 9 different colored crystals. Though they were sucked into the game, Skylands has portals that can send them back home at anytime. However, with a portal to both worlds now open, the Portal Masters have more than just Kaos and even greater evils to worry about. With the help of Eon and the Skylanders, it is now their responsibilty to make sure no one from Earth (especially their parents) discovers where they keep disappearing to; as well as keeping villains from Skylands from escaping to Earth. However, with the mysterious company Petrichor and the evil Organization onto them, as well as the Skylanders and the crystals, things might be harder than our heroes expected. Characters Protagonists Daniel - Leader of the Elite Masters and the series' central protagonist. He always does his best to make sure everyone on the team is safe and treated equally. Ever since 2009, he has been searching for answers to his father's disappearance. He is the Elite Master of the Pure element, giving him the power to manipulate every element. Sue - The only female member of the team (so far) as well as Daniel's love interest and second-in-command. She is a rockstar chick and a bit of a tomboy. She is the most artistic member of the group and pretty much hates anything evil. It is revealed in the second episode that she might have feelings for Daniel. She is the Elite Master of the Magic element. Brad - The brainiac of the group and Daniel's childhood best friend. He can create almost anything that can get the team out of sticky situations. Even though he is often referred to as "Tech-Wizard" (especially by the kids at school) he isn't a total science geek. In fact, whenever he's not inventing or saving the day, he is often seen shooting hoops or bowling with his friends. He is usually very sarcastic. He is the Elite Master of the Tech element. Clay - The oldest, tallest, and strongest member of the team, who is also sort of a hippie. He is also nicknamed Brick because he is literally tough as a brick. He possesses superior strength and can take on an entire army of Goliath Drows by himself. He possesses enough strength to break down locked doors (and solid walls if given enough time). While he is tough as iron, Clay does have a soft side to himself. Still, Clay does not let his muscles get in the way of saving the day, helping his friends, and impressing the ladies. He is the Elite Master of the Earth element. Mike - The team's trap expert and planner. In the physical world he spends a lot of time building traps (especially for fish). While in the virtual world, he spends time making traps for bad guys (and still fish whenever he gets the chance). He shows a lot of intellect when it comes to hunting enemies, he can even tell when enemies leave traps for him and his friends. He is the Elite Master of the Air element. Wordsworth - The team's fast-talker/loud-mouth. Unlike his friends, Wordsworth doesn't take a lot of things too seriously, not even when it comes to battling enemies in Skylands. Thus, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He often likes to prank others and thinks of himself as a comedian, much to the annoyance of his friends who hardly find his jokes funny. Wordsworth has cat-like reflexes but is not a fast runner. He is nicknamed Wordsworth due to him always talking and sometimes speaking in rhymes. He is the Elite Master of the Fire element. Miles - The youngest member of the team who is best friends with Wordsworth. He might not exactly be the tallest or strongest member on the team but he is no doubt the fastest. He enjoys pulling pranks with Wordsworth and will agree to anything he says, as long as it's not stupid and dangerous. He was nicknamed Glitchmaster when he accidently hacked the game and now his character won't stop glitching, thus making him vulnerable while still giving him an advantage over his enemies. He is the Elite Master of the Life element. Yurei - The emo of the group. Little is known about him since he barely speaks and always sees the downside of everything. Despite this, he does seem to enjoy hanging out with his friends. He is nicknamed Shadowstalker because he can easily sneak up on people unexpectedly (especially in dark environments). He is the Elite Master of the Undead element. Ricky - The "cool-cat" of the group. In the physical world, he is one of the most popular guys in his grade but, unlike a lot of popular people, he isn't full of himself. Ricky is often hot-headed and sometimes self-centered, but he is still seen as a likeable guy and a good friend. He is the Elite Master of the Water element. Antagonists Kaos - One of the two main antagonists of the first book. A lot should be known about him from appearing in Skylanders canon. Glumshanks - Kaos's troll butler. Hank Zimmerman III/Lord Pale - The Founder and CEO of Petrichor and one of the two main antagonists of the first book. He first encounters the heroes when he literally runs into them while giving a speech at their school. Since then, he has spies (both human and robotic) watching their every move. He knows where Daniel and his friends keep disappearing to and keeps them all under close surveillance. He also knows the power of the 9 crystals each of them possess and sends in his top henchmen to hack into Skylands and steal them. The heroes have yet to discover Hank's dark management. He barely enters Skylands himself but whenever he does, he enters as a masked figure under the codename: LORD PALE. He most likely served some role in the disappearance of Daniel's father and seems to be working for an anonymous group known as The Organization. The Organization - An anonymous group who acts as Petrichor's secret funder and parent company. There are only a few people who know of their existence, Hank being one of them. The members only appear as people in a dark room and all of their voices are disguised at all times. They force Hank to do their bidding or else they will threaten to shut him down and harm anyone he cares about. Thus, they act as a bigger threat than Hank and Kaos combined. They will make cameo appearances in the first book and will be officially introduced in the second, becoming one of the new main antagonists. They are most likely the main cause of the disappearance of Daniel's father. Sarah Jones/Hot Mess - The vice president of Petrichor and Hank's girlfriend. She is willing to help Hank complete his goals no matter the risk. She is arch-enemies with Sue and enters Skylands as a hooded figure under the codename: HOT MESS. She will serve as the secondary antagonist of the first book. Iron Will/Minotaur - A rogue Mabu with a high-tech Fire elemental battle suit resembling that of a bronze bull. Mr. Smith - A teacher at the high school who serves as a minor antagonist to Daniel and his friends. Though he is not counted as being villainous, he does seem to enjoy picking on the heroes (mostly Wordsworth, Miles, and Ricky) and always tries to get them in trouble with the principal. Josh - A bully at the high school who thinks he's better than everyone else. He serves as a minor antagonist and is based on infamous internet troll, CouyZ. Secondary characters Dr. Cooper - A former employee of Petrichor and Daniel's father who has been absent since 2009. He has left behind clues of his whereabouts in the real world and in Skylands and is most likely hiding in Skylands. The exact reason of his absence is currently unknown. Summer - A DJ girl, one of Sue's closest friends, Ricky's younger sister, and Wordsworth's love interest. She will become part of the main cast in Heroes Upgraded, taking on the role of the Light Elite Master. Draco - A friend of Yurei and long-lost cousin of Sue, who is very rebellious and a real party animal. He will become part of the main cast in Heroes Upgraded, taking on the role of the Dark Elite Master. Professor Tanium - Rufus's older brother and an ally to the heroes. He is the smartest person in all of Skylands and always helps Brad invent new gear for the heroes. He is also the one who creates the portals to send the heroes home. Minor characters Truck Norris - A hillbilly trucker who is an ally to the heroes and usually makes deliveries to Petrichor. Hobo Joe - A wise old hobo who is always hanging around various parts of Drag Valley. He is often seen giving the protagonists useful advise or telling them tall tales. Pyro Phantom The series will be formed by a small writing team BC calls Pyro Phantom. For the time being the team only consists of two writers, although more people could be added overtime. So far, the team consists of the following people: *BCtheBoss will be the series creator and will have most control over the series and anything related. He will serve as one of the main writers. *BHCreations will serve as one of the writers. He will also be in charge of the logo designs and certain character actions and dialogue. Development The series has been in production since mid-2013. The story originally started out as a single kid (which would later develop into Wordsworth) being transferred to Skylands via a magic portal, being able to master all of the elements while trying to save Skylands from the tyrannical rule of Kaos and other nefarious villains. BC quickly abandoned the project, seeing as how it was missing a lot of content that made Skylanders an enjoyable franchise, as well as having a horrible plot, underdeveloped characters, and being viewed as too similar to Avatar: The Last Airbender. In late-June 2014, BC rebooted the project, giving it the title Skylanders: Heroes and officially announced its production on the Skylanders Fan Wiki. Wordsworth was reimagined for this series (but not as the lead character) and Sue, who was portrayed as Wordsworth's love interest in the original project, was also reimagined as a sister-figure to the latter. Following the reboot, new protagonists were introduced such as Mike, Clay (originally known as Brick), Ricky, Brad, Miles, Yurei (originally known as Chris), and the new lead character, Daniel (originally known as Danny). BC originally planned to voice Wordsworth and had enlisted his friends BHCreations, Blindsighter101, Poseidon133, and Dani3204 to voice Brad, Miles, Mike, and Daniel, respectively. BC had also offered BRRSpore (known as BRRGames on YouTube) to voice Clay, seeing as how he would've fit the role perfectly. However, BRR never told BC whether or not he wanted to be involved. 2014 In August 2014, BC proposed a fanfiction series called Legacy, which would have served as a prequel to the series. Each book would have told the story of one of the main characters so the audience could learn about their past and what they could expect to see from them in the future. BC only released one book, A Father's Legacy, which is currently on a permanent hiatus. The rest of the book, along with the other prequels, are now cancelled due to BC believing that the stories would spoil major plot twists throughout the series. 2015-Present On January 17, 2015 BC announced that he was unsure which direction the show was headed or if it would even work out at all. http://skylanders-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16338 Thus, there was a 50/50 chance that the project would've once again been abandoned. However, BC announced the project's official fate on February 21, 2015, when he confirmed that production would indeed continue. http://skylanders-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19557 An update posted on December 16, 2015 revealed that the initial release date was being pushed back from Q4 2016 to an unspecified date in 2017. This was due to concerns with development, copyright, and the announcement of the official Skylanders: Academy '' television series. On April 4, 2016, another update, titled 'Change of Plans' was posted, announcing that ''Skylanders: Heroes would be published as a fanfiction series rather than an animated series. This was due to concerns with the capabilities of the cast, time constraints, and the overall demands of the project. On August 15, 2016, BC officially uploaded the first book, which is currently being worked on. Future Sequels Skylanders: Heroes will serve as the first installment in the Skyverse. BC currently has plans for at least five sequels, turning the series into a six-part adventure. Spin-offs Several spin-off stories are planned for production during the course of the series. The first spin-off, focusing on the Mini Skylanders, is scheduled for production immediately after the second book. The second spin-off will focus on the Giants and will serve as a prequel to the series. The fourth spin-off (see next section for info on the third), titled Scouts of Skylands, centers around some of the female characters from the main series; whether it will be the female Elite Masters, the female Skylanders, or even the female villains is currently unknown at this point. The fifth spin-off, concentrated on the supervillain team the Doom Raiders, is scheduled for production immediately after Scouts of Skylands and will serve as a redemption story. A spin-off focusing on Pandergast is also in the works, but it is currently unknown when it will be released. Crossover Before the fifth book begins production, a crossover spin-off titled Spyro's Legacy is planned for production. The crossover will occur with the Elite Masters and the Skylanders crossing paths with the previous two Spyro timelines not seen in the series prior. It will serve as the third spin-off series in the Skyverse. FanFiction.net BC had confirmed that the series would be published on the popular writing website FanFiction.net. On August 15, 2016, the first book's prologue was published on the site. Reception Skylanders: Heroes has received mostly positive reviews so far, with many praising the story's pace, suspenseful tone, and the personalities and chemistry of the characters. Although, some criticized the story for poor character introduction. PoseidonR gave a positive review stating, "Good introduction, gets me excited for what's to come. I definitely did feel that the parts with the seven friends were a lot stronger than the parts with the Skylanders. Not the best introduction, but this one's alright. I think it would have worked better if the characters were described when they were introduced. Also there is no description of their physical appearance apart from the fact that Sue has purple hair. It definitely sets up a style you have going for your story." Skylanders: Heroes became an instant hit, gaining over 500 views within one hour of being posted and gaining nearly 3,000 views worldwide as of October 31, 2016. The book is constantly viewed in the following countries: New Zealand, Ireland, Germany, Romania, the Philippines, Iceland, Bahrain, Mexico, Singapore, Puerto Rico, Japan, Malaysia, Canada, Australia, the United Kingdom, and the United States. The story is viewed in the United States, United Kingdom, and Australia more than any other countries. In other media Civil War In October 2015, TheShadowCraft contacted BC via DeviantArt about wanting to include the Elite Masters in an upcoming Skylanders fanfiction based on Marvel's Civil War comic. BC agreed to this arrangement, as long as Shadow would give him full credit for the Elite Masters. Shadow has yet to announce when the first chapter will officially be posted, but he has confirmed that one team will be lead by Gill Grunt and the other by Spyro. The following Elite Masters will fight for the following teams: Gill Grunt's team *Ricky *Brad *Mike *Miles Spyro's team *Sue *Wordsworth *Clay *Yurei However, Shadow recently announced that the fanfic has been cancelled due to being unsure how the plot and characters would work. Trivia *The first book will take place in either late-2013 or early-2014 since it takes place sometime after SWAP Force and before Trap Team is announced. *The elemental symbols were removed from the logo to avoid any potential copyright issues. *Hank's name was based on famous music composer Hanz Zimmer, who composed the main themes for the first two Skylanders games. *Each of the Elite Masters wear the color of their respective element somewhere on them. **Since Daniel can control all the elements, his color is pure white. *BC has confirmed the races for all the characters. **Wordsworth and Miles are African American. **Yurei is Japanese American. **Mike is Australian. **Everyone else is Caucasian. *The evil company "Vortechs" was changed to "Portal Corp." after Lego Dimensions coincidentally used the same name. It was then changed again to "Petrichor," a reference to BHCreations' fan company (though the two share nothing aside from the name). *BC chose the name Pyro Phantom because he and BH's favorite elements in the Skylanders series are Fire and Undead, respectively. Pyro being associated with Fire, and Phantom being associated with Undead. See also *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12102456/1/Skylanders-Heroes Category:BCtheBoss Category:Fan idea Category:Animations Category:Extras Category:Cartoons Category:Future Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canon Category:Dani3204 Category:BHCreations Category:Poseidon133 Category:BRRSpore Category:Blindsighter101 Category:YouTube Category:Newgrounds Category:Unfinished? Category:Flash Animation Category:Online Series Category:Protected Pages Category:BCtheBoss's Projects Category:Skylanders: Heroes Category:Shows Category:Upcoming Category:Massive Pages Category:Featured Article of the Year